Current cabling infrastructures provide data communications over networks such as Ethernet networks. Many of the current cabling infrastructures use Category 5e copper cables. Wireless access points may experience tremendous demand for more bandwidth beyond the 1 Gigabit Ethernet that may presently be provided through present Category 5e infrastructures. Furthermore, the access points typically require power to be provided to them across the infrastructure cabling.
There exists a need to leverage the existing customer cabling infrastructure to allow for additional bandwidth and power delivery upgrades for the next generation of wireless technology. This needs to be accomplished while maintaining customer technology as plug and play while the cable plant is upgraded. Current Ethernet standards do not provide an adequate solution.